Downloadable information is available over the Internet for consumption by end-users. Many times, malicious software programs (“malware”) are disguised as desirable downloadable information, which infects end-user computers with viruses, trojan horses, ransomware, and other malicious software. Users mistakenly download the malicious software believing that the download is from a trusted source, such as a software update released by a software company, only to discover that the original download has been changed or replaced to include malware.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for verifying an authenticity and/or integrity of a download.